Bird in A Broken Cage
by mochimaruvii
Summary: Akito, as a young child had a companion. However, she left. Will sparks fly when he finds her again? This summary sucks. But please read! Pleeease! *starts begging*
1. Chapter One

Bird in a Broken Cage  
  
By: Gingko-chan  
  


* * *

  
  
This is the first chapter for my ficcie! Yay! Hope you like it. Got nothing else to say. So have fun reading! This title is still subject to change, cause I don't like it a lot. Cause Kotori's name means 'little bird', and the rest I'll tell you all later, or else it'll give the story away.  
  


* * *

  
  
A servant walked up to the shouji, and bowed. Right behind the door, you could just make out the shape of a young child, around the age of five.  
"Akito-sama. She's here."  
A voice spoke, "Fine, bring her in."  
The servant rose, bowing again, and walked to get the girl.  
  


~

  
  
Akito watched quietly, as the shouji slid open, and the silent figure of a girl was ushered in. She seemed to be around his age. She had soft-looking shoulder length black hair, and a pair of pale blue eyes. She was watching him intently, and those eyes of hers were staring at his own.  
  
_That hair is probably from her mother, those eyes are from the father, whoever he is_  
  
"Akito-sama, this is Kotori de Leon."  
  
Akito glared at the insignificant servant. "Fine, you can go."  
  
"Very well, Akito-sama."  
  
The servant rose, bowed again and left, closing the shouji after him.  
  
Akito walked slowly around the girl, "So, you're the daughter of Maemi Souma, and..."  
  
"Fredrick De Leon, my father is Frederick De Leon."  
  
Akito smirked, "That's where you got those eyes."  
  
The girl turned to look at him with her light blue eyes, "You're Souma Akito, and I think I'm supposed to be your companion."  
  
Akito smirked yet again, "What were those adults thinking? A little girl like you being my companion? Shouldn't they have picked someone smarter and with better experience?"  
  
She looked up at him from her kneeling position on the floor, "You know, your attitude sure doesn't suit your age, Akito-sama."  
  
Akito stopped pacing, and glared at her. She glared right back. They stayed like that for a while. Pale blue eyes, meeting dark depths. However, they were interrupted by a servant outside of the shouji.  
"Akito-sama, dinner is ready."  
  
"I'm coming. Come on, _companion_, time for something to eat."  
  


~

  
  
At dinner, Akito and Kotori's glaring match still wasn't over, and they continued to glare at each other over their dinners.  
  
After dinner, they continued to have their staring match, while they were getting ready for bed, they glared at each other. One of the servants noticed.  
  
"Umm...Akito-sama, Kotori-san, what are you two doing?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Akito-sama. Kotori-san!"  
  
Both of them turned to the poor guy, and simultaneously shouted, "Stupid! You're going to make me lose! What?! Hey, why are you copying me? Me?! I'm not copying you! What?! Grr..."  
  
The servant looked from Akito to Kotori, and quietly decided to leave.  
  


~

  
  
It was morning, birds twittered outside in the beautiful garden. The sun reflected off the tiny drops of dew on the leaves. The servant opened the shouji to Akito's room, and found Akito and Kotori asleep. Kotori had her head rested on Akito's shoulder, and Akito had his head rested ontop of her head. It seems that they had fallen asleep during their staring matches.  
  
  


* * *

Yay! First chapter! Hope you like it so far. Even though I think I should finish Two Halves into A Whole first but...*shrug*. I'm not good at writing multi-chapters.  
  
Gingko-chan*  



	2. Chapter Two

Bird in a Broken Cage

  
By: Gingko-chan

* * *

  
This is the second chapter. The original second chapter...isn't here. It's somewhere in the great fanfiction.net of the sky. Along with a whole bunch of other stuff. Sorta depressing really. Stupid computer.

**L K:** I didn't actually discontinue, but after my second chapter disappeared...I was slightly depressed. So I didn't write another chapter. But I'm going to continue this ficcy, even if I'm a BIT slow. Fine, maybe I'm really, REALLY slow. But I'm still gonna continue. Thanks for the support though ^_^

**JadOo:** I'm glad you like the plot. 'Sides, Akito's still not going to be an entirely nice guy. Just nice to Kotori, in an evil sorta way. ^_^

**Kurusu:**Here's the other chapter you were asking for. I'm glad someone likes Akito. Even though sometimes, I have to admit that he is a bit of an evil, manipulating guy. But he can be nice if he wants to...if he can...

**animeangelsan:** Thanks! I'm so glad you like my fanfics. ^_^ Here's a smilie face for you.

  


* * *

Akito raised his hand to strike a young, gray-haired boy. The young boy cringed, even though he was only around three years younger than Akito. Suddenly, Kotori burst into the scene and took the blow from Akito.

"Get out of my way, Kotori. This doesn't concern you."  
"This is my family too. Akito, you've done enough already. Let him go now."

Akito's eyes narrowed. "Who do you think you are, ordering me around, _girl_!!"

"Akito, please. Stop!"

Akito glared, before turning around and walking away. "Fine, see if I care. You just wait till you watch this family's discipline and respect go to the DOGS!!"

He walked out, slamming the shoji as he went.

Kotori rose to go after him. Then, she felt a soft tugging on the sleeve of her pale blue kimono. It was Yuki.

"Don't worry, Yuki-kun. I'll be alright. You should go home now, go find Kagura, okay?"

Yuki continued to look worriedly at her, but nodded and walked out of the room.

(**Author's Note:** Just for the record, when Yuki was small, he couldn't talk. Because of some traumatising experience. Just like Kisa-chan.)

Kotori walked out of the room, and went into the garden. Soft dew shone on the pale, green leaves. Soft cherry blossoms drifted about. Akito was standing a small distance away, quietly whistling to a tiny bird.

"Akito-sama..."  
"So now, it's Akito-_sama_?"  
"I'm sorry, but Yuki's been beaten enough already..."  
"Who do you think you are, that you can order me around? And why do I even listen to you?!"

Kotori looked at him curiously, before walking forward and hugging him.

"Akito-sama, gomenasai."

Akito's eyes softened, "Fine. Just don't do it again. Okay?"

She smiled up at him.

From behind the trees, a nosy, stupid, busybody-woman-wife was spying on them. _This'll be juicy gossip indeed._

~

_Did you hear?  
No, what is it?  
I heard, that Akito-sama is getting _really_ close to Maemi and that French guy's daughter  
No!  
You don't say!  
It's true. Some people even say that she's got him wrapped around her pretty, little finger!  
Well, Akito-sama _is_ a boy  
Yes, they have known each other for four whole years!  
That girl is also a rather pretty child, isn't she?  
Shh! It's Shigure!_

And, it was. Walking down the path was 19-year old Shigure, just coming back from the university. He had heard everything.

"Hello, ladies. How are all of you?"  
"Wonderful, Shigure-san. How's university?"  
"Not bad. I should be going now. Bye!"

Immediately, Shigure hurried to find Akito.

~

"Shigure. Be more quiet. Kotori's sleeping."

Shigure had gone to Akito's room, only to find Akito reading a book, with Kotori rested against his arm. Fast asleep.

"Akito-sama, I need to talk to you."  
"What is it?"  
"Well..."  
"Don't worry, she's asleep. Now tell me what the matter is."  
"There have been rumours. About you and Miss De Leon."  
"And?"  
"This could have a negative effect on the family."  
"Let them talk, they have no power over me." _Or her._

Kotori stirred slightly in her sleep. Akito gently stroked a hand through her long, dark hair.

Unfortunately, Kotori also heard the rumours, but from the source itself, just an hour before.

_I'll protect her (him). Even if it means using my own happiness as a sacrifice._

~

A week later, Akito woke up to find his arms empty. Kotori was gone. Kotori had run away from home.

Akito changed, almost immediately.

A frown on his face, Akito called Shigure to his side. "Go get Yuki for me."

When Yuki was brought before him, Akito glared daggers at the younger boy, before grabbing him and throwing him into a dark closet.

_Well? Where are you, Kotori? Aren't you going to come and save him anymore? You hated it when I hit them, or hurt them. Aren't you going to come now? Aren't you?!_

Akito slammed his fist into the wall, successfully created a small dent in it.

~

Kotori wandered aimlessly down the street. _What am I going to do? I have no other family but the Sohma's. This sucks. I miss you, Akito._

No! I can't think about him. This is for his own good. For the good of the family.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a car streaked out, hitting her. And all was blackness.  
  


* * *

Yay! The second chappie's done! This actually played out differently from chapter 2 V.1. Oh wellz. Hope you enjoyed this!Oh, and please review!  
  
~Gingko-chan*  



	3. Chapter Three

Bird in a Broken Cage

  
By: Gingko-chan

* * *

  
Hey peeps! Woah...that sure took a loo~ong time to update...Oh wellz...I'm just too lazy...not to mention un-motivated.

Oi. Wa~ay too un-motivated. Almost blanked out. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

  
Kotori slowly opened her eyes, running a hand through her hair. _I feel like I've been hit by a car..._

She thought for a moment.

_Oh yeah, I _was_ hit by a car..._

She looked around, and saw a pair of green eyes regarding her. It was a boy probably a little bit older than her. Maybe younger than Shigure. Maybe. The boy started to speak, "How're you feeling?"

"Not _too_ bad. Considering that I was run over by a car and all." Kotori smirked.

"Well, if you can still joke, you should be okay, ne?"

Right at that moment, a man and a woman came in. The woman had the same green eyes as the boy, and both looked worried. For her. The woman walked over to her and held a hand to Kotori's pale forehead.

"Are you feeling better dear?"

"Yes, miss. Thank you. Are you the ones who brought me in?"

"Of course. What's your name, dear?"

"I'm Kotori S-..."

The man, who she assumed to be a doctor, looked at her quizzically.

(AN: Is that how you spell it? It doesn't look too right.)

Kotori looked down at her hands, _I can't tell them about the Soumas. This would just...burden Akito._

The woman saw Kotori's sad face. "Doctor, she's my daughter. Kotori Nonohara."

"Your daughter? So I assume that you will be the one paying the bills?"

"Of course."

The doctor bowed to Mrs. Nonohara, before leaving the small "family" to themselves. Kotori looked up at the pleasant-looking woman.

"You didn't need to help me, Mrs. Nonohara."

"Nonsense, dear. Now then, let's get you something to eat, okay?"

Mrs. Nonohara immediately began to walk around the room, arranging things for no reason at all.

Kotori couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling she got from her "mother".

_Thank you, Nonohara-san. This way, I'll never bother Akito again. He's the leader, he can't lose everyone's trust. With this name-change, he won't be able to find me, ever. He'll be safe, even if I have to give up what I want most...to stay by his side._

~

Akito threw a small, bone-porcelain vase against the wall, and watched as it crashed into jagged pieces. He seethed with anger at the pain of his loss. Kotori was gone, he had asked everyone, no one had seen her leave. He had sent people to look for her, and they were still not back.

_Where is she?!_

Why isn't she here? We promised. I promised. **She** promised...

Akito banged his fist into the wall, and then rested his head against the back of his hand.

*FLASHBACK*

_A young Akito had his hands wrapped gently around Kotori's shoulders as she slept against his arm._

Then, Kotori looked up at him. "Akito, we'll always be together, right? You won't leave me, will you?"

Akito smiled down at the blue-eyed girl, "Of course, Kotori. I'll promise to never leave you, if you promise to always stay by my side. Do you promise?"

Kotori lifted up her little finger, "Fine. Pinky promise, 'kay?"

"Right."

The two linked their little fingers and simultaneously, they said, "I promise to always stay by your side. Whoever doesn't keep their promise gets...um...

Kotori: Blown into outer space?  
Akito: Kicked out of the Main House?  
Kotori: Loses all their teeth?  
Akito: Locked into a dark closet?  
Kotori: Stop thinking like a Souma Clan Head!  
Akito: Gomen, gomen. Force of habit. Hey, I know!

"Whoever breaks their promise has to do whatever the other says for the rest of their lives!"

Kotori gave him a weird look, "That's a weird consequence. How did you come up with that anyway?"

Akito simply smirked evilly. "That's a secret."

Kotori smacked him playfully, and in turn Akito started to tickle her. What started as something that was more or less serious turned into an all-out tickling match.

*END FLASHBACK*

Akito sighed, _Maybe...it is better this way. All those rumours, those barbs would have slain her spirit. But, no one runs away from Souma Akito and gets away with it._

* * *

  
Woah. This chapter actually took me almost a week to finish, 'cause I was just too lazy and unmotivated. All of a sudden though, I have this "Furuba Mode" and I suddenly want to write again!

I hope you liked this chappie. I'm writing two for each of my Furuba fanfics. YAY! Merry Belated Christmas! 


End file.
